Cuando no todo es acerca de mi
by isao-yukisa
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle es un estudiante admirado, respetado e incluso temido por la mayor parte de los estudiantes. Pero hay una única persona que no siente ninguna de las tres cosas anteriores, alguien que por accidente lograra cambiarlo y evitar que se convierta en la amenaza para el mundo mágico y muggle, Lord Voldemort. TR/HG DM/LL TN/OC HP/RW
1. 1: Darkness

**Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle es un estudiante de 13 años de el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, es alguien admirado, respetado e incluso temido por la mayor parte de los estudiantes y profesores del lugar. Pero hay una única y simple persona que no siente ni jamas sentirá alguno de las tres cosas anteriores, alguien que a pesar de su actitud lograra cambiar a Riddle y evitar que se convierta en la amenaza para el mundo mágico y muggle, Lord Voldemort.**

_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi sino a la talentosa JK Rowling que creo esta maravillosa historia._

**I solemny swear that im up to no good.**

* * *

¿"Disculpa, ¿me podrías prestar ese libro?". Una frase tan simple como esa había logrado sacarlo abruptamente de su lectura. Aunque, aquella voz femenina que había llegado a sus oídos era algo monótona, tal vez demasiado, en efecto lo bastante como para que lo que acababa de decir no tuviera sentido o significado alguno. Para el aquella persona, quien fuera en realidad, de ninguna manera merecía su atención, pero se tomo la gran molestia de al menos voltear la vista para mirar a esa persona antes de rechazarla, de todos modos, se supone que debería haber estado solo en la biblioteca a aquella hora, exceptuando por la presencia de Madame Pince claro.

El era Tom Marvolo Riddle, hasta el momento el mejor mago de su generación, y quien, sin duda alguna superaría al poderoso mago tenebroso Gellert Grindelwald y al actual director de Hogwarts que había sido el causante de su derrota, Albus Dumbledore para convertirse en el mejor y mas temido mago de todos los tiempos. De seguro, si las miradas mataran con gran facilidad Tom podría haberse encargado de un basilisco, y quien sabe, de todos los magos y _muggles_ del mundo. Pero era claro que aun si eso sucediera la persona frente a el ni se inmutaría, de todos modos, aquella chica pálida de cabello castaño y ojos azules había sonreído al ver la expresión de su rostro. Y para mas desconcierto llevaba el uniforme de su misma casa, la casa de las serpientes, Slytherin.

-Hola Tom, ¿podrías prestármelo? -repitió buscando algún signo de entendimiento en el rostro desconcertado del chico.

Aquel libro no se veía como nada especial, estaba algo descuidado y el titulo _"Criaturas Mágicas y como cuidarlas"_ apenas podía distinguirse, lo mas probable es que ni siquiera tuviera algún maleficio para evitar que alguien lo dañara y que si la bibliotecaria lo viera en sus manos lo mas probable es que lo regañara, pero no le importaba demasiado, total podría hacerlo ver bien con un simple movimiento de varita si veía que la mujer se acercaba.

O bueno, al menos a la vista se supone que así era, ya que el contenido de aquel libro difería completamente del titulo. Y bueno, era mas que claro que en ese caso no se podía permitir darle en el gusto a la chica, que por la forma informal y falta de respecto con la que se había referido a el no parecía valorar demasiado su vida, de todos modos, ¿alguna otra serpiente seria capaz de hablarle de esa forma a el? ¿a Tom Riddle?. Claro que no.

-Estoy seguro de que en el estante a tu derecha seras capaz de encontrar uno igual -Tom hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por ser cordial, de todos modos no estaba de muy buen humor en aquel momento, precisamente no estaba encontrando lo que quería en el libro que tenia entre las manos y eso lo frustraba de sobremanera.

-Si tu lo dices... -si la negativa a su pregunta le molestaba no se notaba en lo absoluto ya que no se borro la sonrisa en su rostro, solo se acrecentó volviéndose una mueca escalofriante- pero, si no me equivoco... -puso un gesto de tristeza- aquellos libros a mi derecha - comenzaba a invadir poco a poco el espacio personal del chico al punto que sus alientos se mezclaban- son completamente normales... no vienen de la sección prohibida por lo que no son de magia negra, y definitivamente no hablan acerca de como crear horro...

Riddle apenas y había sido capaz de evitar que la chica dijera aquello, porque si bien no habían mas estudiantes fuera de ellos en aquel lugar parecía que la chica no tenia ningún problema en gritar que aquel libro era clara y totalmente prohibido, y aun mas, que no era el libro para el que se supone el había pedido la autorización a Snape, y si Madame Pince la escuchaba estaría en un grave embrollo. Y que mejor, para su gran desconcierto podía sentir con suma claridad contra la palma de su mano como en los suaves labios de la castaña se formaba una claramente no disimulada y encima pronunciada sonrisa. Aquel gesto "inocente" lo significo todo, para Tom quedo mas que claro, ella sabia algo que no se supone que supiera... y en ese caso el obviamente necesitaba saber que era.

* * *

El pelinegro se permitió sentarse en silencio nuevamente aunque sin despegar la vista de la castaña en ningún momento, la tensión allí presente era mas que clara, y probablemente faltaba bastante poco para que el chico se levantara y le lanzara un par de _Crucios_ a la chica que tenia delante, ademas hay que añadir que en el momento en que la chica se sentó al lado de Tom aun con aquella sonrisa enfermiza presente en el rostro aquel ambiente no hizo mas que crecer.

-¡Evans! -el tono de reproche de la recién llegada acabo por fin con la sensación de incomodidad allí reinante. Lo curioso era que, al estar tan enfocados en "molestar" al contrario con la mirada no habían notado la presencia de la chica hasta el momento en que hablo. Tanto Riddle como Evans le dirigieron la mirada a la recién llegada con una clara indiferencia- te dije que no vinieras a molestarlo...

-Y yo te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre Becca -la voz de la castaña había perdido su monotonía la cual había sido reemplazada por un tono angelical, en definitiva se comportaba de una manera totalmente diferente cuando estaba junto a aquella Gryffindor. Y, aunque jamas seria capaz de admitirlo, el en esos momento estar viendo a la Slytherin sacandole la lengua a la otra chica mientras fingía estar ofendida se le hizo gracioso e incluso adorable a Tom- Adiós Tom, te veo en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Evans, no lo molestes... -aquello fue lo ultimo que fue capaz de oír salir de la boca de la Gryffindor antes de perder de vista a ambas chicas.

* * *

**Y bueno, subi el capitulo como dije que lo haría. A decir verdad incluso cuando es la segunda vez que lo subo y encima esta editado sigo considerándolo mi primer fic y ojala les guste, pienso subir el segundo capitulo en poco tiempo mas considerando que ya lo tengo listo.**

**Siéntanse**** libres de opinar, dar una critica constructiva, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc. **

**Mischief managed**


	2. 2: Trouble

_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi sino a la talentosa JK Rowling que creo esta maravillosa historia._

**I solemny swear that im up to no good.**

* * *

El _"plan"_ había salido a la perfección, había fastidiado a Tom Riddle y seguía viva después de ello, algo bueno en realidad teniendo en cuenta de que en el momento en que menciono aquel artefacto oscuro el chico la miro de tal forma que bien podría haberle estado lanzando uno de las maldiciones imperdonables. Ademas había encontrado el momento perfecto, ¿que mejor que estar a solas con el en la biblioteca?. Era una lastima que su diversión acabara tan pronto, de todos modos no contaba con que Rebecca la pillara "con las manos en la masa", o mas bien no esperaba que fuera tan pronto ya que la intromisión de su amiga era inevitable.

-Al final ni siquiera almorzaste por ir tras el -aquel reproche por parte de la rubia la devolvió a la realidad- ¿adonde pensabas llegar?

-Eso es un secreto -corto en tono de broma aun cuando en realidad no le apetecía demasiado hablar de aquello, y aun menos le hacia gracia, para Elena dar explicaciones jamas había sido una de las cosas que ella considerara "divertidas", claro, si veía aquella palabra como un método retorcido de poner incómodos a los demás no habían muchas cosas que realmente lo fueran. Y bueno, el echo de que tuviera que fingir ser alguien completamente diferente cuando se encontraba en compañía de la rubia la verdad no ayudaba mucho.

Rebecca Lewis, ese era su nombre, era la única "amiga" que tenia y que tendría jamas, o al menos eso le decía su sentido común, nadie quería a las locas después de todo. Ella era hermosa, su piel bronceada le entregaba a su imagen la vitalidad y energía de la que Elena carecía debido a su desmedida palidez. Y esta claro que, su tono de piel no hacia mas que resaltar sus otros rasgos tales como sus rizos dorados y las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos. Ademas ella era dulce e inocente lo que, sumado a sus otras cualidades, inevitablemente causo que la serpiente le tuviera envidia.  
En palabras de la Slytherin Rebecca era la luz y ella la oscuridad, ademas que ella poseía una belleza exterior totalmente inimaginable, como una princesa. Y Elena tenia bastante claro que de no haberla conocido en el tren de ida a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre de su primer año jamas se le habría pasado por la cabeza dirigirle la palabra.

-Oye pero... -siempre astuta la serpiente se preparo para huir dándose cuenta de la sarta de preguntas que la Gryffindor estaba a punto de soltarle.

-Te veo en Herbología, nos vemos luego.

Con un poco de suerte la Slytherin se logro safar de la compañía de la leona-que estaba mas que dispuesta a sonsacarle todo a la serpiente fuera como fuera-para irse rápidamente en dirección a la entrada del bosque prohibido, en su cabeza se formaban una y mil excusas por las cuales se podría haber ido tras Riddle en el transcurso del almuerzo y las desechaba todas con la misma rapidez con la que cada una había llegado, ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para ella. En el momento en que se hubo alejado lo suficiente se permitió comenzar a caminar con tranquilidad, un suspiro de molestia se escapo de sus labios, para la chica aveces llegaba a ser molesto lo insistente que llegaba a ser Becca cuando realmente le interesaba algo.

Aun con los sentidos completamente despiertos Elena no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo sino hasta que ya casi había llegado a la entrada el colegio, los pasos extra que se escuchaban a lo largo del corredor se convirtieron en algo molesto para ella solo en ese momento, y sin siquiera dar la vuelta supo que no era su amiga sino alguien tal vez de cuidado dado que intentaba lo mas posible dar cada paso al mismo tiempo que ella.  
_"Tom Riddle"_ el nombre paso rápidamente por la mente de la chica, era una sospecha obvia debido a como lo había molestado en la biblioteca, pero en cierto modo no se podía detener ahí con la sospecha, también existía la posibilidad de que fuera alguien mas, dudaba de sobremanera que un chico como el la emboscara en un pasillo por mas solo que estuviera. Estando a punto de cambiar de opinión y quitar el nombre del Slytherin de su mente sintió como alguien la jalaba por los hombros y la estampaba con brutalidad de espalda a la pared. Incluso teniendo en cuenta de que un gemido de dolor se acababa de escapar de los labios Elena no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa se formara en estos al ver quien era la persona que la había "agredido" se trataba de Tom Riddle quien la miraba con una cara de total tranquilidad e indiferencia, sin embargo a los ojos de la Slytherin en su mirada se podía distinguir claramente una chispa de odio.

-¿Que sabes acerca de mi Evans? -Tom había hablado en un volumen relativamente bajo pero el tono de su voz indicaba un peligro inminente, un ligero escalofrío le recorrió al espalda a la chica.

-Tu eres inteligente, adivínalo -La sonrisa que aun no abandonada los labios de la serpiente no hizo mas que enfurecerlo puesto que la acerco considerablemente a su cuerpo y para acto seguido empujarla con fuerza contra la pared provocando que formara una mueca de dolor. Sin poder evitarlo la chica comenzó a reírse de manera enferma causando que por un momento el rostro de Riddle cambiara de la indiferencia al desconcierto para luego volverse normal tan rápidamente que el cambio apenas había sido perceptible.

-¿Como sabias acerca del libro? -siseo el chico con molestia, le molestaba estar hablando con la chica de esa forma pero no había otra, luego le haría un _obliviate_ y quedaría todo hasta ahí. Sentía que las manos le quemaban por ese molesto contacto humano del que ahora era participe.

-viene Filch -contrario a Riddle la chica se había dado cuenta de que a unos metros de distancia los observaba fijamente la Señora Norris, la conocida gata de Filch que nada mas darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando se dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su amo.

De mala gana el chico soltó a su compañera de casa para que cada quien fuera a su clase, pero claro esta que ya que ambos pertenecían a Slytherin y encima estaban en el mismo curso se fueron juntos a la clase que se realizaba a las afueras del castillo, mas específicamente en el limite del bosque prohibido, de todos modos habría sido bastante ridículo que ambos tomaran dos caminos completamente diferentes para ir al mismo lugar.  
Por suerte para los dos ni siquiera habían tenido que escabullirse para que el guardabosques y ahora profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Rubeus Hagrid no los viera llegar mas que tarde a su clase, el hombre se encontraba demasiado ocupado hablando de los hipogrifos que estaban con el-tomando mucho mas cuidado que la primera vez-e intentando responder a las quejas de Draco Malfoy que se veía muy molesto para notar su presencia.

Tom mantuvo la vista pegada en Elena durante la mayor parte de la clase con tal de no dejarla ir, de todos modos podría ser de su casa pero en definitiva se había metido con la persona equivocada, podría haber molestado a medio mundo mágico o _muggle_ y al Slytherin no le habría interesado, pero lo había tomado a el como objetivo y eso era algo que el no perdonaría. Pero bueno, todos en algún momento se distraen y pierden de vista lo que buscan, y eso fue precisamente lo que le paso al chico, en un momento Evans estaba dentro de su campo de visión... y al otro simplemente no, se dedico a buscarla en cuanto aquel descuido por su parte ocurrió pero no fue capaz de encontrarla, era como si simplemente se la hubiera tragado la tierra, aunque obviamente lo que había pasado estaba lejos de ser eso.

_Cripsis_. Elena se había escondido tras unos chicos que lo único que querían era estar lo mas lejos posible de los hipogrifos por miedo a terminar igual que Draco con Buckbeak y bueno, aprovechando el aparente descuido de Riddle y que la protegía una "muralla" de gente tanto de Slytherin como de Ravenclaw aprovecho de utilizar el hechizo aun a sabiendas de la desagradable sensación que tendría.  
Con aquel desagrado presente y aprovechándose de su invisibilidad temporal se fue hacia los invernaderos, bien sabia que no debía entrar sin la profesora Sprout presente tampoco seria la primera vez que llegaba antes de tiempo ese año para poder "compartir ideas" con la Gryffindor que como siempre iba a llegar mas tarde que ella. Aburrida la serpiente se pregunto en silencio mientras observaba las plantas con cual de todas ellas los haría trabajar aquella mujer, porque si bien le daba igual si era asquerosa o no la planta que les pudiera tocar ese día jamas le había gustado demasiado Herbologia, total ella no era una Hufflepuff así que no se sentía demasiado a gusto con aquella materia, la que le gustaba era sin duda la clase de Pociones, total hasta que no estuvo en aquella clase con Snape dudaba de sobremanera que el sombrero seleccionador la hubiera situado en la casa correcta, porque si bien había dudado entre ponerla en Slytherin o Ravenclaw al final se había decidido por la casa de las serpientes aun cuando la chica creía en un principio que habría estado mucho mejor con las águilas termino por gustarle su propia casa debido a su talento innato en Pociones y la forma en que poco a poco al discutir la elaboración de las pociones con su jefe de casa termino por convencerse de que estaba en el lugar correcto después de todo, ademas de que después de aquellas charlas con Snape había mejorado su desempeño en la clase debido al-poco usual-consejo que le había dado el hombre de que no siempre era conveniente seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del libro puesto que en algunos casos había una forma "mas correcta" de realizar la misma poción con instrucciones diferentes.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegara la Gryffindor corriendo al lugar para-después de que Elena utilizara el contra hechizo de _Cripsis_ claro-comenzar a disculparse por el atraso de la "reunión" que tenían pendiente y que la serpiente no le tomo demasiada importancia. Apenas escuchando la castaña se limito a asentir a la mayor parte de las cosas que Lewis le informaba y comentaba acerca de lo que Evans llamaba "su perfecta vida _muggle_", aunque claro objetando en una que otra cosa un tanto extraña que le hablaba la leona. A Elena realmente le sorprendía lo simple que la chica podía llegar a ser... como también lo entrometida que era ya que no paso mucho antes de que sacara el tema de Riddle nuevamente.

-Elena... no deberías molestar a ese chico -repitió la chica por enésima vez dándose cuenta de que sus palabras no lograban llegar realmente a los oídos de la castaña que se limitaba a mirarla con fingida congoja- tu mas que nadie deberías saber que no es algo prudente el tener problemas con el.

La imagen de la serpiente que tenia la leona era totalmente contraria a lo que en realidad era Elena, tímida y solitaria -la segunda no tan errada- por ende la castaña evitaba acercarse mas de la cuenta a los demás-ademas de por lo desagradable que le parecía-por lo que la leona se sorprendió mas de la cuenta al ver que sin decir siquiera una palabra y con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro Elena se había saltado el almuerzo con tal de seguir a Riddle rumbo a la biblioteca, porque no habría sido tan extraño si se tratara de otro compañero de su casa, tal vez con Draco Malfoy habría sido normal producto de sus incansables peleas o Theodore Nott debido al tiempo que pasaban juntos estudiando en la biblioteca-y que Lewis se empeñaba en llamar "citas"-pero el que fuera Riddle, el chico mas misterioso, temido y deseado de Hogwarts era algo impensable. Porque aunque la leona no se daba cuenta de la mayor parte de las mentiras que Elena le decía a momentos sospechaba que la otra le mentía, y la Slytherin podía ver como lentamente sospechaba de sus palabras y, lamentablemente para la serpiente Rebecca comenzaba a darse cuenta de que le ocultaba algo.

-bueno... hay algo que no te he dicho -aquellas palabras salieron a través de los labios de Elena con un dejo de intencional torpeza, lo que estaba a punto de decirle a la leona era simplemente para que no interfiriera, le daba totalmente igual lo que ella pensara, total su excusa le daría la oportunidad y tranquilidad que necesitaba para estudiar al Slytherin lejos de la rubia y claro, distaba mucho de ser verdad- me... me gusta Tom Riddle.

-que Tom te... -su voz fue apenas un simple susurro y para cuando dejo su frase incompleta se me tiro encima diciendo "lo sabia", me molesto su gesto pero evito que viera la mueca de molestia que se formaba en mi rostro, en definitiva no tenia nada en contra de mentir y me salia bastante natural, pero sabia que lo que acababa de decirle me traería problemas, esa Gryffindor era una chismosa.

Apenas la chica hubo abrazado a la incomoda serpiente sonó como algo se quebraba fuera de los invernaderos junto con el arrastrar de algún elemento pesado. Fue algo inesperado por ambas chicas pero una clara salvación para Evans que agradeció mentalmente a quien sea que la había salvado de una larga charla acerca de como conquistar a los chicos y de mas cosas importantes del noviazgo, como hacer que Riddle se fijara en ella, etc. La rubia en verdad que mas que chismosa era entrometida y no perdería oportunidad de decirle algo, porque sabia que se vería en la obligación de hacerla callar, de decirle que era su vida y no se metiera y no quería hacer eso.  
Porque aun cuando la Gryffindor fuera totalmente opuesta a ella la serpiente podía asegurar sin mentir que se alegraba de tenerla a su lado como amiga aun cuando aquello fuera simplemente a base de mentiras, porque sabia de antemano que si en algún momento hubiera sido sincera con la chica lo mas probable es que la otra la odiara sin remedio, de todos modos a pesar de ser una leona Rebecca tenia una mente tan cerrada como los que creían en la pureza de sangre y defendían la creencia como si eso fuera lo mas sagrado, y sabia mas que nada, que de no ser porque ella era hija de _muggles_ ella estaría igual que la mayoría de los Slytherins molestando a los _"sangre-sucia"_.

-¿Sera la Profesora Sprout?

-No, tu misma me dijiste que la viste al venir aquí -respondió la serpiente mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarla por ser tan despistada.

-Iré a ver -la castaña no le reprocho y simplemente la dejo salir del invernadero sin tener idea alguna de el peligro al que se vería expuesta la otra- creo que es... ¡ELENA!

* * *

**Me habría gustado tener algún review con el primer capitulo pero que se le va a hacer, no por eso no voy a subir mas.**

**Dejo el capitulo en suspenso, admito lo que sea como dije (escribí) antes. Criticas constructivas, insultos, tomatazos, sugerencias, lo que sea.  
Y bueno, los reviews me ayudan con la inspiración y motivación para escribir. Les agradezco a los que me leyeron, tanto los lectores invisibles como los que siguen la historia o la pusieron en favoritos.**

**Subiré**** pronto, tal vez mañana y eso, pero posiblemente dependa del interés que pongan.**

**Mischief managed.**


	3. 3: Broken

_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi sino a la talentosa JK Rowling que creo esta maravillosa historia._

**I solemny swear that im up to no good.**

* * *

¿Como esperaba volverse el mejor mago de todos los tiempos si ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que esa sangre sucia se esfumo de la clase? Aquel fue el pensamiento que inundo a Tom Riddle apenas se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto la buscara Elena ya se había ido y no era muy probable que volviera al lugar, debía de buscarla en otro lado si esperaba encontrarla, o claro, irse rumbo a la clase de Herbología esperando que la otra no se la saltara con tal de fastidiarlo.  
Pero el hecho era que, como es que, si solo había sido por un misero segundo que le quito la vista de encima al otro momento simplemente ya no estaba pensó Tom encontrándose mas que frustrado por culpa de la castaña. Aquella lunática sangre sucia... pensó, porque la chica se había reído en su cara y simplemente se había ido como si nada.  
¿Y que peor?, al estarla buscando de camino a los invernaderos se había encontrado con Madame Sprout que le pidió que viera si todo estaba en orden en el lugar, incluso estaba tan apurada que no le dio el tiempo suficiente para excusarse, claro, el iba hacia allá pero no se encontraba con las ganas de revisar las plantas para ver que estaban bien. En definitiva se había levantado con el pie izquierdo ese día como decían los _muggles_.

-¡Elena! -la exclamación llego clara a sus oídos, Tom maldijo mentalmente a la dueña de aquella voz ya que con toda seguridad venia de los invernaderos lo que significaba que Riddle no tenia mas opción de ir y averiguar de que se trataba.

Y de pronto fue capaz de verlo, a la amiga de Evans, Rebecca siendo atacada por un troll de las montañas. En definitiva a los ojos de la serpiente la chica era la persona mas torpe que el jamas hubiera visto porque aun cuando el troll no le lograba asestar ni el mas misero golpe claramente en muy poco lo haría ya que faltaba poco para que le rozara con su mazo, y peor aun, al primer golpe visto por Tom la chica simplemente dejo caer su varita quedando totalmente indefensa ante el ser que tenia delante. Si bien a Riddle no le habría molestado-sino agradado-ver como aquella criatura deforme asesinaba a la "sangre sucia" frente a sus ojos lo mas probable es que deshacerse del problema tuviera sus beneficios, y en ese caso, por mas que le molestara interferir en el "espectáculo" que se efectuaba-y que definitivamente si ocurriera en otro lugar no se habría molestado en intervenir-se dispuso a actuar.  
Con lo que el chico no había contado era con que Evans estuviera allí y saliera corriendo de dentro de uno de los invernaderos, en definitiva le había tomado mucho tomar la decisión del maleficio que iba a utilizar e incluso se vio tentada a no pensar demasiado en ello y simplemente hacerlo, pero era una Slytherin después de todo y tenia que pensar bien en las futuras consecuencias de sus actos. Lo que pensó Riddle fue que Elena se limitaría a utilizar algún encantamiento sencillo como primer movimiento, tal vez un _Expelliarmus_ o _Rictusempra_ para dejar al troll atrás, pero se equivoco como nunca lo había echo antes, Evans había lanzado la maldición asesina en contra de aquella criatura asquerosa.  
El estruendo provocado por la caída del troll apenas fue "importante" para los ahi presentes, Lewis estaba completamente paralizada, y miraba a su "amiga" con claro horror, en cambio Tom sentía una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación.  
De todos modos no todos los días veías a alguien utilizar la maldición asesina en pleno Hogwarts, para Riddle eso era algo genial, interesante, le daba una ligera expectativa de algún papel a su favor que la castaña pudiera desempeñar en los planes que tenia a futuro, en sus planes para hacerse dueño de todo, para eliminar a los impuros de una vez por todas. Para él en ese momento no importo demasiado-creer-que la chica fuera una sangre sucia, podría ignorar ese echo con tal de tener su poder a su servicio, porque dudaba mucho que algún otro estudiante de tercer año-a parte de si mismo-pudiera realizar correctamente alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables.  
Contrario a Riddle Rebecca estaba mas que horrorizada, si bien aquella maldición había sido realizada con tal de salvarla y, aun cuando sabia lo mucho que le costaba a Evans tomar una decisión sin decididamente analizar todas y cada una de las posibles consecuencias que esta podía traerle mas tarde se sentía totalmente traicionada por la otra por el simple echo de no saber que la otra era capaz de realizar hechizos de ese nivel... sin contar que estaban prohibidos claro, por lo que no lo pensó detenidamente y opto por lo mas simple, entrar en pánico.

-Becca... -Evans se acerco a la rubia con clara preocupación en el rostro, Lewis era toda horror y al ver a la castaña lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla retrocedió rápidamente y gracias al impulso cayo al piso y, sin importarle demasiado el golpe que acababa de darse siguió alejándose lo mas posible de la chica que lo único que quería era protegerla- ¡Espera!, puedo explicarlo...

-¡Cállate! -la interrumpió notablemente asqueada, aunque con la voz distorsionada por el miedo y temblando de pies a cabeza no era muy fácil tomarla enserio- no te me acerques...

-Becca yo... -intento tocarla nuevamente recibiendo un golpe en la mano por parte de la rubia que en ese momento tenia una expresión de loca en el rostro lo cual la hacia verse de mucha mas edad, la hacia verse adulta.

-¡No te me acerques! -el grito fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacerla retroceder por la sorpresa- ¡No te quiero ver nunca mas!

Al propinar ese ultimo grito Lewis reparo en la presencia de Riddle y se cubrió la boca avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, acto seguido la castaña lo miro con el rostro inexpresivo, había quedado claro para ella, el ultimo grito de su "amiga" lo había dejado claro y ella no iba a insistir mas, no podía renunciar a su orgullo, incluso aquella mueca de burla que se formaba en su rostro todas las veces que planeaba algo en contra de los como ella les decía " los amargados de mi casa" y que había puesto al estar con el chico había desaparecido completamente, se había borrado para ser reemplazada por una simple mueca de amargura. Había solo una cosa destacable en ella en ese momento, y era una lagrima solitaria que corría por su mejilla, la cual Riddle y otra persona vieron con claridad y que Elena procedió a secar con brusquedad.

-Bien, como quieras -de un momento a otro la tristeza en su voz fue reemplazada por la mezcla de odio y amargura que Evans estaba segura oía todas y cada una de las veces que la habían molestado por la pureza de su sangre, especialmente cuando venia de la boca de Draco Malfoy quien obviamente sabia que a Elena le importaba una mierda la pureza en la sangre, pero que obviamente no sabia que en realidad la Slytherin era una sangre pura y no se molestaba en decirles nada porque sinceramente le daba lo mismo- simplemente luego no me busques si te arrepientes, sangre sucia inmunda.

Rebecca se asusto notablemente tanto por el tono de voz tan frió con el que la que había sido su amiga le acababa de hablar insultándola como por la mirada llena de asco que le dirigía, y nuevamente por el miedo la chica quedo estática, paralizada. Riddle no pudo mas que sonreír de lado por aquel gesto y mas aun por lo que acababa de decirle a la rubia, luego de ello vio como la castaña pasaba a su lado marchándose sin siquiera mirarlo.

* * *

Todo se había ido al demonio para ella, esos 3 años de intentar que Rebecca no se diera cuenta de como era se habían ido directamente al demonio en el momento en que pronuncio el _Avada Kedavra._ ¿Como fui tan ingenua? pensó frustrada, porque si bien era extraño que hubiera un troll en la escuela lo era mas aun para ella que justamente se hubiera topado con el. Era un dolor de cabeza saber que nuevamente iba a estar sola, incluso si esa chica jamas fue una persona presente en su vida de algo le ayudaba, era extraño, ¿debía estar molesta o devastada? se preguntaba para mentalmente optar que la mas correcta era la segunda, pero Evans era extraña, por mas que intentara sentir algo no era capaz de sentir nada.  
De verdad que no lo sabia, el hecho es que ella jamas había sido una buena amiga, ninguna lo había sido, pero al menos Elena se podía decir, argumentando a su favor que en un principio no iba a mentirle a la leona acerca de quien y como era, pero se le hacia especialmente difícil no hacerlo, en especial por la muecas de asco o simplemente de miedo que tenia al oír cosas acerca de magos oscuros o los locos por la pureza de sangre, entonces ¿no tendría que temer también a mi familia? había pensado la serpiente. Al fin y al cabo sus verdaderos padres eran unos fanáticos de las tradiciones de la pureza de la sangre, y la chica estaba segura de que mas de una vez le habían tirado unos cuantos _Crucio_ por el simple echo de sugerir que aquella creencia no era en lo absoluto la correcta.  
Ahuyentar a Myrtle la Llorona del baño de chicas que se encontraba en el segundo piso no fue precisamente una tarea difícil, fue poco lo que necesito la Slytherin para que la fantasma se fuera llorando del baño sollozando sobre lo cruel y malvada que era, pero claro estaba que a Evans no le intereso demasiado lo que la ex-Ravenclaw le pudiera decir, de todos modos había conseguido lo que quería, estar completamente sola en el lugar, aunque francamente habría preferido encerrarse en los dormitorios con tal de tranquilizarse de una vez y finalmente dormir, claro, de no ser porque eran compartidos... y no se podría decir que se llevaba precisamente bien con las chicas con quienes compartía el dormitorio de la casa esmeralda y plata.  
Apenas se encontró sola fue hacia uno de los lavabos y se apoyo en el observando su rostro un tanto demacrado, unas enfermizas ojeras casi purpura rodeaban sus ojos azules contrastando de forma casi calaverica la palidez extrema de su piel de porcelana, Elena no pudo mas que sentir asco de si misma al momento en que miro los rasgos que tenia, porque no importaba mucho que en realidad fuera una belleza, lo que veía la serpiente en el espejo difería de lo que en realidad era. A sus ojos la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era una completa distorsión, un reflejo exacto de lo que ella creía ser... y no pudo mas que sentir asco de si misma al no saber que lo que veía no era precisamente la realidad.

-Me sorprende que Becca no se haya alejado de mi hace tiempo -susurro con amargura agarrándose unos de los mechones de cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros.

El cabello castaño que poseía, para ella era lacio y sin vida, a los ojos de los demás era algo salvaje, indescriptible y hermoso aun cuando nadie se lo dijera, la serpiente había sentido deseos de cortarlo tantas veces, pero claro que en su mente tenia en cuenta de que no importaba cuantas veces fuera cortado el cabello volvía a crecer, con mas fuerza y mas vivaz, pero esa no era la razón por la que no lo cortaba, era porque creía que si lo hacia tendría peor aspecto del que ella le veía por lo que no importaba cuantas veces la idea pasara por su cabeza terminaba los desecharla piel pálida, era una de las cosas que la chica mas odiaba de si misma, o bueno, de las cosas que se veían a simple vista, incluso superaba el odio que le tenia a las ojeras que tenia debido al poco tiempo de sueño tranquilo del que disponía, ¿porque tranquilo?, porque no podía dormir mas que unas cuantas escasas horas antes de sufrir una pesadilla, y era en medio de todas esas cosas que ella odiaba que estaba lo único que encontraba bueno de si misma, sus ojos, de un azul casi gris, los ojos que había heredado del padre que jamas había conocido, porque ni su supuesto padre ni su madre tenían los ojos de ese color.  
Y se odio mas aun, porque sentía una enorme envidia, envidia de Rebecca y su perfección, porque a los ojos de la Slytherin al menos la leona tenia algo bueno, porque al menos si ella fuera horrible por dentro a nadie le importaría, porque todos verían simplemente lo hermosa que era y no le tomarían el peso a que aquello solo fuera exterior, porque esas son cosas que a nadie le importan, porque todo entra en uno por primera vez a través de los ojos, y lo que uno ve es el cuerpo, no el alma.  
Sabiendo lo que pasaría con su cuerpo le dio un fuerte puñetazo al reflejo que le entregaba el espejo, logrando ver como las momento en que su puño tocaba el objeto y este se hacia trizas una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro "contrario" siendo que ella no había echo ese gesto, porque comenzaba a ver cosas, cosas irreales que poco a poco la volvían loca, que poco a poco comenzaban a acabar con su cordura.

-Esto apesta -susurro observando detenidamente su mano cubierta de sangre, incluso con las punzadas de dolor que la chica sentía en ella la expresión de su rostro era de pura indiferencia, porque ella no podía poner otra expresión en ese momento, cualquier otra para ella significaba una señal de debilidad, e incluso estando sola no se lo permitiría, porque por el momento el orgullo era mucho mayor que el dolor que sentía. Pero sin querer unas cuantas lagrimas volvieron a rebalsar sus ojos y se permitieron caer sobre la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -una voz conocida resonó dentro del baño al momento en que a Elena un ligero escalofrió le recorría la espalda, Myrtle había alertado a alguien con su llanto.

* * *

**Me esta costando mas de lo que pensé el editar los capítulos pero lo estoy disfrutando bastante ademas de que me están quedando mas extensos de lo que pensé, de todos modos creo que no me demorare tanto entre uno y otro, aunque eso va a significar que los subiré a intervalos irregulares puesto que sera a medida que los termine, el mismo día o el siguiente según pueda debido al internet**-_malo-_**que tengo**

**Espero que esta vez ojala me comenten y seria todo.**

**Mischief managed.**


	4. 4: Hurt

**TiRaNa45: **_No me queda muy claro a que te refieres con "tipo" así que lo dejare pendiente._  
_Las parejas si son así como las pusiste, y con respecto a los OC a la que tengo pensado poner con Nott es a Elena, a Rebecca mas bien en un principio la había inventado para que fuera la amiga de Elena, pero tengo un pequeño complejo por hacerlos miserables a todos (y bueno por eso paso lo que paso). Lo otro, a Elena no le atrae Tom ni viceversa, es algo mas complicado, se vera mas adelante... aun trabajo en ello. A Rebecca la verdad no había pensado que le podía gustar Tom así que me acabas de dar una idea.  
Aclaro, si es un Tom/Hermione, es solo que aun no se desarrolla, ademas de que tiendo a irme mucho por las ramas y por eso el trió dorado aun no aparecía, aquí va a estar, brevemente pero estará, después aparecerá mas.  
Bueno, te doi las gracias por comentar (y mas que nada por leer) y por darme una idea ademas, subiré pronto. Que tengas un buen día._

**Mariyael:** _Espero que te guste, perdóname por borrar el otro, de verdad que no me sentía muy cómoda con el y eso.  
__Te agradecería que me dieras tu opinión después de leerlo. Cuídate._

**Ninoh:** _Gracias, me alegraste bastante el día con tu comentario. Cuídate._

_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi sino a la talentosa JK Rowling que creo esta maravillosa historia._

**I solemny swear that im up to no good.**

* * *

Después de aquella escena que había vivido frente a los invernaderos Lewis se atrevió a acercarse a Riddle con una actitud alterada y asustadiza debido a la gran cantidad de rumores que incluían a las _Artes Oscuras_ y a Riddle, y que decían que el chico maldecía a media escuela con el maleficio _Imperius_ y a la otra mitad la tenia controlada a base de _Crucios_ y amenazas que consistían en que si no hacían lo que el hacia asesinaría a sus familias, etc. Eran rumores por lo demás ridículos por lo que a Tom aun cuando le molestaban un poco con el tiempo terminaron por hacerle algo de gracia, le gustaba mas que todas las cosas el ser temido, tener el poder, y sobre todo que la gente lo mirara con respeto, y mas que nada eso era lo que había ganado al no haber desmentido y solo haberse reído en la cara de los pocos que habían tenido el valor de preguntarle si aquellas cosas eran verdad.  
Aunque, había sido mas que claro el echo de que Rebecca había esperado que Evans se hubiera perdido completamente de vista antes de acercarse a hablar con el chico, seguía pensando que a la castaña le gustaba el Slytherin por lo que considerando lo que le había echo a lo que-teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba muerto-la rubia catalogaba como _"pobre troll"_ prefirió no tentar a su suerte y acercarse a la serpiente mientras la chica siguiera por el lugar con el miedo de que le pudiera hacer lo mismo que le acababa de hacer a la criatura.

-R-Riddle... -al principio hablo con clara timidez pero después de tomar una larga bocanada de aire hablo fuerte y claro faltando poco para que gritase y medio Hogwarts pudiera escucharla- ... ¡¿Tu la vista verdad?! ¡¿Tu la viste hacer eso?! -había una mezcla entre desesperación y admiración en el tono de la voz de la chica lo que molesto a la serpiente mas de lo que se habría permitido decir, le molesto que hablara de esa forma, con tanto miedo por alguien que había quebrantado las reglas por ayudarla.

-¿Te refieres al _Avada Kedavra_? -la voz de Tom denoto claramente la molestia que sentía, sin poder distinguir si el claro escalofrió que recorrió a la leona se debía a el tono molesto de su voz o la mención de forma tan casual de la maldición asesina el chico tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que gritaba por hacer presencia en sus labios por la risa que le provocaba la reacción de la chica con tal de mantener su postura seria frente a la decisión. La valentía Gryffindor no era capaz de hacer acto de presencia en la chica que simplemente se limito a asentir con mas timidez que la primera vez que se permitió a hablarle a la serpiente- no voy a traicionar a los de mi casa por alguien como tu.

-¡Pero Riddle!, es una maldición imperdonable... -su rostro demostraba clara desesperación, pero era claro que Tom no quería oírla mas, la voz de Rebecca estaba comenzando a molestar a la serpiente mas de lo que se podía imaginar.

-No haré algo por una... -hizo una leve pausa mirando a la leona de pies a cabeza con cara de asco- ...sangre sucia inmunda -acentuó el insulto para hacerlo mas claro aunque fue obvio que la chica no entendía mas el termino salido de la boca de Riddle que de Evans anteriormente, la otra chica la había protegido de ese tipo de cosas anteriormente, aunque claramente ahora no lo haría.

A gritos intento preguntarle a Riddle de que hablaba pero el chico ya se había volteado e iba en dirección a la sala común en las mazmorras, ademas, llegados a ese punto no le apetecía hablar con ella, extrañamente no debiéndose a su condición como impura, sino algo que no era capaz de explicar claramente y, que desgraciadamente, ni el mismo terminaba de entender. Ademas, el subconsciente de Tom le decía que lo mas probable es que por culpa de aquella chica lo enviarían a hablar con Dumbledore, y para Tom Riddle no había nada mas desagradable que tener que verle la cara al hombre, de todos modos estaba seguro de que el director no lo tenia en tanta estima como el resto de los profesores, lo cual obviamente era una lastima teniendo en cuenta que era el director, y mas aun por el echo de que si algo de mal carácter ocurría no dudaba en pensar que podía haber sido él. Aunque bueno, no había tomado demasiadas precauciones precisamente cuando se le ocurrió abrir la _Cámara de los Secretos_ en su segundo año ocasionando la muerte a una de las Ravenclaw, pero no se arrepentía de nada, nunca lo hacia.  
Tras dejar las cosas en la sala común de Slytherin, Tom se dedico a dar vueltas por el interior del castillo, teniendo en cuenta lo suelta que tenia la boca la Gryffindor en esos precisos momentos debería de estar en la oficina de Dumbledore contándole lo ocurrido, en fin, era mas que obvio que después de aquel accidente no harían clases.  
Al llegar al segundo piso se comenzó a oír un lloriqueo sobrenatural, y, por simple curiosidad la serpiente fue sigilosa a ver de que se trataba encontrándome con una sollozante Ravenclaw a quien Riddle había asesinado en su segundo año, Myrtle la Llorona le habían puesto finalmente, se encontraba vagando por los pasillos con sus habitual lloriqueo, aunque extrañamente, alejándose del baño de chicas.

-Tu no deberías estar en el baño -aquello había sido claramente una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero la fantasma no lo tomo de la misma manera ya que, aun llorando respondió al chico que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Es que entro una chica, y me amenazo con lanzarme una maldición si no me iba -luego de aquello su llanto de volvió claramente falso y comenzó a reír como siempre hacia, con algo de cinismo- de todos modos ¡nadie se preocupa por la estúpida Myrtle! -comenzó a gritar enojada pasando rápidamente de una emoción a otra- ¡vamos, echen a Myrtle de su baño, ella no siente!, ¡tirenle cosas que la atraviesan!

Haciendo caso omiso a la fantasma se alejo del lugar, no tenia tiempo para tonterías como esa. Ya fuera saber quien había amenazado a la ex-Ravenclaw que él había matado con el basilisco o escuchar la quejas bipolares de Myrtle, no, el tenia que concentrarse en sus metas, nada de eso importaba demasiado. Sin tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de ir al baño se fue en dirección a la biblioteca dejando a la fantasma sola y con la palabra en la boca, claro que no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras de burla debido a la molestia que le causaba.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por esas estupideces y asumir de una vez que estas muerta.

* * *

Lo había visto todo, el troll, la maldición asesina y el posterior enojo de Evans. Todo por el simple echo de separarse un par de minutos de Crabbe y Goyle tras Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se había encontrado con todo aquello. Elena había chocado con él al irse rápidamente del lugar y el había notado inmediatamente que aquella expresión de odio que le había dedicado a su rubia "amiga" de Gryffindor se había esfumado completamente, de echo estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que era Draco Malfoy con quien había chocado e inclusive se había disculpado fugazmente por colisionar contra él.

Sin perder tiempo había ido donde Snape a contarle lo que había pasado, si bien no se llevaba con la chica era mas que claro gracias a lo que había escuchado que Lewis le dijo a Riddle que esta pensaba modificar la historia a su favor y perjudicar considerablemente a la casa de las serpientes, lo que mas que defender a Evans el tomaba como defender a su casa y por lo cual se permitió interferir contándole su versión a McGonagall y a Snape a quienes por suerte se había topado en uno de los pasillos yendo a los invernaderos que en ese momento se encontraban repletos de estudiantes curiosos a quienes Filch intentaba en vano sacar del lugar.

Claro que de todos a Draco no acababa de agradarle lo que acababa de hacer, lo habían enviado a su sala común con la orden de decirle a las serpientes que fueran a la oficina del director, porque si bien le habían creído lo que les había dicho-teniendo en cuenta que los habían castigado a el y a la chica ya varias veces por lanzarse maldiciones a diestra y siniestra en medio de los corredores-necesitaban también escuchar a Evans y Riddle, porque lamentablemente al momento en que junto con su jefe de casa y la de Gryffindor habían llegado a hablar con Dumbledore este se encontraba con una Rebecca Lewis que lloraba-falsa-y desconsoladamente mientras explicaba como Tom y Elena habían llevado al troll al colegio para asustarla y como posteriormente habían intentado asesinarla con la maldición asesina que termino "casualmente" llegandole a la criatura. Y bueno, por eso ahora se encontraba allí, yendo de un humor horrible hacia las mazmorras para avisar a sus compañeros de que debían ver a Dumbledore para poder excusarse por lo que la Gryffindor había inventado de forma tan exagerada.  
Unos sollozos sobrenaturales inundaron el pasillo alertando levemente a Malfoy de que alguien mas estaba por el lugar, sin perder tiempo, y recordando que aquel era el segundo piso-y por lo tanto debía ser Myrtle-el chico se apresuro a seguir los sollozos de la fantasma, porque si bien no era algo extraño escucharla llorando si lo era hacerlo estando en dirección contraria al lugar.

-¿Myrtle? -Draco miro con cuidado que nadie estuviera cerca antes de atreverse a hablarle a la fantasma de aquella manera, con esa voz que rara vez usaba, la que no estaba impregnada de odio, burla y arrogancia, aquella voz que era solo suya y que tan pocos habían alguna vez escuchado.

-¡¿Quien es!? -la voz molesta de la chica se escucho claramente en el pasillo, obviamente creía que alguien iba a molestarla y solo se volvió normal en el momento en que se dio cuenta de quien le había hablado- creí que no ibas a venir mas a verme Draco.

-Bueno, e estado un poco ocupado Myrtle -se disculpo- ¿porque no estas en el baño?

-Eres el segundo que me pregunta eso -informo la fantasma para luego interrumpir a la serpiente cuando le iba a preguntar quien era el otro- una chica se metió a mi baño y me pidió que me fuera, es de tu casa Draco, te sorprendería saber quien es -añadió lo ultimo con algo de malicia- pero creo que esta llorando, se veía algo alterada.

Sin decirle nada mas la fantasma se fue flotando en dirección contraria al baño sin decirle nada mas al Slytherin, sin añadir nada mas Malfoy entendio lo que significaba ese silencio que había echo la chica antes de irse, "Ve a verla".  
No necesito nada mas para ir en dirección al baño de chicas, ya era obvio que Myrtle no iba a ir con el. No podía realmente imaginar quien estaría dentro, ella había dicho "_te sorprendería saber quien es_" lo cual lo había dejado con la duda, la única que tal vez le podría sorprender seria Millicent Bulstrode, pero desecho la idea con un leve escalofrió, él estaba seguro que el día en que viera a la chica llorando el mundo se iba a destruir. La otra era Hermione Granger, pero era muy improbable debido a que en ese caso tampoco habría sido demasiado sorpresa para él y la fantasma lo sabia, de todos modos ya la había echo llorar varias veces y el lo sabia, lo diferente es que no la había visto. Por ultimo había otra, una que dudaba mas que las dos anteriores, alguien que-el había notado-estaba siguiendo a Riddle desde hace unas semanas, pero era un tempano de hielo.  
_"Imposible"_ pensó estando a punto de abrir la puerta, el estruendo de un espejo rompiéndose en pedazos le llego desde dentro del lugar haciendo que se detuviera súbitamente, observo desde su posición el interior, se encontraba bastante oscuro y pero de todos modos la vio.

-Esto apesta -aquella voz un tanto familiar llego a sus oídos. Podía verla observando sus manos con desinterés y el brillo de algo bajando por su mejilla, incluso de lejos pudo ser capaz de saber de que se trataba.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -la pregunta escapo de los labios del chico sin que este siquiera intentara evitarlo, había salido de forma natural, era algo así como una advertencia, si Evans quería esconderse de él ese era el momento. La chica se puso tensa y sin voltearse siquiera se metió dentro de uno de los cubículos con sigilo, la mano derecha con la cual ahora sostenía la varita le temblaba notablemente a la vez que sangraba de manera abundante, tenia unos feos y profundos cortes que le llegaban hasta la muñeca, nada demasiado grave por el momento pero había dejado un rastro de sangre en dirección a su escondite.

-_Cripsis_ -sus músculos seguían tensos, no se podía creer que la hubiera pillado Draco Malfoy en esa situación, claro que no.

Fingiendo no saber donde buscar Malfoy comenzó a revisar los cubículos cerrados, y justo cuando llegaba al que el sabia era el escondite de Evans se encontró con que estaba vació, sabia que estaba allí, incluso podía escuchar su respiración un tanto agitada por el llanto y como posiblemente intentaba taparla con su propia mano. Él pudo adivinar todo eso simplemente con ver el cubículo vació, y ella solo podía adivinar que Draco en realidad, por primera vez, no tenia malas intenciones, porque no vio aquella malicia en sus ojos, sino preocupación, pero dejando eso de lado... lo único que quería era desaparecer.  
Y en el momento en que el chico desistió de cualquier tipo de consuelo que pudiera darle a la chica la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir para dar paso a tres estudiantes de una casa diferente. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley de Gryffindor. Sin perder tiempo el chico se refugio en el mismo cubículo que por el momento también daba protección a una invisible Elena Evans.

-Demonios... tenían que llegar esos tres -se lamento Draco en un susurro que solo la otra serpiente pudo escuchar.

-Hey... ¿Malfoy?

Había titubeado, claro que si, como no si hacia un esfuerzo tremendo por contener la hemorragia que estaba sufriendo por culpa de su mano, y ademas era invisible... ademas de que estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy por supuesto.  
Pero mas desconcertante fue el echo de que el chico simplemente se limito a sacudir la mano para darle a entender que sabia que estaba alli y que hablara, porque no se había sorprendido, y encima ni siquiera la había mirado y había seguido mirando hacia fuera del cubículo por una leve abertura en la puerta.

-¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?

-Te vi cuando rompiste el espejo, cuando no habías usado un hechizo para ocultarte... tenemos que salir de aquí, la herida que tienes es peor de lo que parece.

-¿Como lo...?

-Seras invisible pero hay un charco bajo ti -la interrumpió, sabia lo que le iba a preguntar. Solo en ese momento la vio para encontrarse con la nada, se limito a ver la sangre en el piso solamente- ¿podrías hacerme invisible también?

Y allí el desconcierto fue mayor, porque no solamente no la había insultado al llegar, no la había intentado humillar, sino que estaba siendo cortes con ella.

-Mira Hermione, parece que los Slytherin vinieron a romper algunas cosas -la voz de Harry sonó lo suficientemente cerca para que ambas serpientes se alertaran.

-Y hay sangre en el piso -esta vez fue Ron- ¿que habrán estado haciendo?

-No lo se, pero la sangre va hacia allá...

Y los pasos doble comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas a ellos.

-Ven, dame tu mano derecha -le exigió Evans a Malfoy en un volumen muy bajo, el chico se apresuro a extenderle la mano e inmediatamente sintió como la fría mano de la chica se aferraba a el- _Cripsis._

Una horrible sensación lo inundo al momento en que pudo notar como ya no se veía, la sensación de que le rompían un huevo en la cabeza, pero gradualmente comenzó a desaparecer para hacerse ya casi nula en el momento que la puerta se abrió y aparecieron los dos Gryffindor adelante y Hermione atrás que parecía no haberse movido del lugar que había tomado en cuanto llego.

-Harry... hay un charco...

Elena aferro su mano izquierda mas fuerte a la de Malfoy que hizo lo mismo y la derecha a la varita lo que provoco que sintiera una punzada de dolor. Trago saliva nerviosa, si llegaban a entrar para examinar el charco los iban a descubrir, y como si le leyera la mente, Harry se acerco dispuesto a tocar aquel rojo y tibio liquido que había caído de su mano.

-Chicos ya deténganse, debe ser otra cosa -los interrumpió Hermione justo antes de que Harry lograra chocar con Evans- y bien, ¿que me iban a decir ustedes dos?

-Em... bueno... -titubeo Ron mirando al otro chico con complicidad- dilo tu Harry.

-Vamos, vengan acá y díganmelo de una vez, no hace falta tanto misterio -les recrimino Hermione con molestia- debo terminar el trabajo de Runas Antiguas.

En el momento en que Weasley y Potter se alejaron lo suficiente del cubículo como para que los dos pasaran, y luego de realizar un hechizo para insonorizar sus pasos y los de la otra serpiente, Elena tiro de Draco haciéndolo salir del baño junto a ella. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando estaban a unos cuantos pasillos de distancia del baño, seguía agitada y su mano izquierda que antes se encontraba mortalmente helada le sudaba debido al calor que desprendía la de Malfoy, ademas de que toda la fuerza que empleaba en mantener aferrada la mano del otro Slytherin y prácticamente arrastrarlo por los pasillos comenzaba a hacer que le doliera la mano buena.

-Ya podemos detenernos Evans, estamos lo suficientemente lejos -le aviso Malfoy deteniendo la marcha que parecía la chica jamas terminaría.

-Ah... claro -le dijo intentando tranquilizarse, comenzaba a sentirse mareada- _Finite Incantatem_

AL momento en que el hechizo fue pronunciado Draco volvió a ser visible nuevamente a los ojos de la chica que, al realizar el hechizo nuevamente quito el hechizo de si misma mostrando los estragos que la sangre estaba haciendo en ella. Estaba mas pálida de lo normal, ademas de que las ojeras se hacían mas visibles a los ojos de la otra serpiente, ademas su rostro tenia algunas manchas de sangre debido a las veces en que, nerviosamente se había pasado la mano de la varita por la cara intentando apartar el cabello de la misma. Y antes de que la chica pudiera desaparecerse para que alguien mas que Malfoy-que para gran desconcierto de la chica había puesto cara de preocupación-alguien mas apareció en el lugar.

-Draco te estaba buscan... -y su voz indiferente se apago al ver el aspecto de la chica, y como toda buena persona que sabia de las peleas de aquel dúo, Theodore Nott creyó que su amigo la había atacado- demonios Malfoy, ¿que le hiciste?- y luego de decir aquello se acerco a Elena visiblemente preocupado- ¿que te hizo Elena?.

-No fue él Theo, no pongas esa cara -le aseguro la serpiente dedicándole una no muy convincente sonrisa debido al mareo que sentía- de echo el me ayudo.

-¿Elena?, ¿Theo?... -soltó Draco extrañado, no sabia desde cuando los dos eran tan cercanos como para llamarse por los nombres, según el recordaba solo se veían de vez en cuando en la biblioteca para estudiar- me parece que me perdí de algo... -añadió el chico fingiendo estar herido- te la dejo, debo hacer algo.

Las facciones de Nott se relajaron visiblemente y simplemente suspiro mientras veía como Malfoy se alejaba, luego tendría que explicarle de que se había "perdido", pero antes tenia que llevarse a la chica donde la señora Pomfrey, no podía dejar que siguiera perdiendo mas sangre.  
Así que sin siquiera avisarle de lo que iba a hacer la tomo en sus brazos e, ignorando las quejas acerca de lo inmoral que era aquello se dirigio hacia el lugar con la serpiente que intentaba mantener enfocada la vista sin poder lograrlo y por lo que, simplemente opto por cerrar los ojos y esperar que lo inevitable llegara. En definitiva la enfermera se dedicaría ademas de curar sus heridas a regañarle.

* * *

**El capitulo me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba pero la verdad no me costo demasiado.  
****Gracias a los que me comentaron y actualizare lo mas pronto posible.**

**Mischief managed.**


	5. 5: Something?

_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi sino a la talentosa JK Rowling que creo esta maravillosa historia._

**I solemny swear that im up to no good.**

* * *

-Theo... -le dijo en cuanto noto que el chico ya no estaba moviéndose para luego abrir los ojos intentando de forma torpe enfocar al chico que tenia delante- ¿ya llegamos?

-Si -respondió dejándola en una de las camillas de la enfermería- espérame mientras voy por la enfermera.

-No me dejes sola... -Elena lo agarro por la manga de la túnica, a la vez que luchaba por ver claramente el rostro de Nott, no era precisamente consciente de lo que hablaba, y su orgullo se había disipado de tal forma que bien podría estarle diciendo a medio mundo que los amaba en aquel momento.

-No tardo -le aseguro sin atreverse a avanzar hasta que la chica lo soltó susurrando un casi imperceptible "Esta bien".

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el despacho de Madame Pomfrey y comenzó a golpear la puerta rogando por que la mujer estuviera en el lugar y le abriera pronto, mientras tanto Evans veía todo, y como una borrosa enfermera salia de su despacho antes de caer desmayada sobre la camilla.

* * *

-Hermione... Ron y yo somos... -nervioso, Harry se detuvo para tomar una larga bocanada de aire antes de decir lo que con el Weasley tan difícilmente habían decidido- ...somos pareja.

La chica sintió como su corazón se contraía, porque si bien en algún momento había sospechado que algo raro pasaba con sus dos amigos jamas se habría imaginado que era eso, pero ese no era su problema. Su problema eran los sentimientos que albergaba por Ronald desde el primer año, cuando este y Harry la había salvado del _troll_ en el baño de las chicas, ese era su gran problema, porque minutos antes de que los chicos la llevaran a ese lugar la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza era el como iba a declararle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo, e incluso lo había discutido con Ginny hasta encontrar la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Pero era claro que aquello no valía de nada ya.

-Ah... -aquello fue lo único que se le escapo, dio un suspiro y forzó una sonrisa convincente- de alguna manera ya lo sospechaba, felicidades chicos.

-No vas a... ¿golpearnos? -soltó Ron mas nervioso que Potter.

-Claro que no, ya era hora -y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para irse antes de que las lagrimas que contenía se derramaran irremediablemente frente a sus amigos- voy a terminar mi trabajo de Runas Antiguas, los veo en la cena.

Aquello obviamente era una mentira, aun cuando los chicos jamas lo sabrían, porque ella había terminado su trabajo en cuando se lo dieron, lo único que faltaba era que lo entregara. Pero así, Hermione Granger se alejo del baño caminando lo mas rápido que le fue posible, dejando pronto las voces de sus amigos atrás, sintiéndose destrozada, traicionada, porque si ambos sentían algo por el otro lo mínimo es que se lo hubieran contado, o al menos Harry, que se suponía era su mejor amigo. Y se fue a la biblioteca, sintiendo como por fin sus ojos cedían y las lagrimas finalmente comenzaban a caer.

* * *

-...lena... E..ena -de a poco había comenzado a despertar, pero sus ojos aun se negaban a responder a su pedido para abrirse, pero en un cierto momento lo hicieron- ¿Elena estas bien?

-Me siento... enferma -comenzó la chica de forma sincera para concluir con sarcasmo- no, un momento... nunca e estado mejor.

El chico no pudo evitar que una sonrisa decorara sus labios un ligero momento para luego poner cara de reproche mientras la enfermera se dedicaba a regañar a su paciente, que claramente no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la perdida de sangre que había sufrido y ademas sonreía a la mujer, que aunque era claro que ella sabia que era una gran perdida de tiempo el regañar a alguien tan testaruda y desobediente como ella no podía hacer dejar pasar algo como eso.  
De pronto algo interrumpió los sermones de Madame Pompfrey, cinco personas acababan de entrar en la enfermería causando que los tres que ya se encontraban en el lugar dirigieran su atención inmediatamente a los recién llegados. Eran Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape seguidos por Draco Malfoy y Rebecca Lewis. El director como siempre tranquilo evito que el jefe de la casa de las serpientes retara-por el momento sin razón alguna-a la integrante de su casa que se encontraba en la camilla.

-¿Ahora que hiciste? -le pregunto Theodore a Elena con algo de molestia.

-Nada fuera de lo común, solo incendie la lechuceria -le informo en un susurro que evito que los demás la oyeran, la cara del Slytherin se deformo en una mueca de disgusto- bromeo, mejor vete antes de que te echen.

Sin decir mas Theodore Nott se alejo de la enfermería para-obviamente-no ganarse algún castigo de parte de Snape por meterse donde no lo llamaban.

-Me imagino que sabe porque esta aquí señorita Moldovu, ¿o me equivoco? -pregunto Dumbledore sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto que acontecía.

-Si señor, imagina bien... supongo que es por la realización de la maldición asesina -hablo con firmeza, aunque había dudado si hablar, era como poner la soga en su cuello, pero bien sabia que de una u otra manera él se enteraría por lo que no era conveniente mentirle.

A ambos jefes de casas les sorprendió la sinceridad con que la chica admitió lo que había echo, mas bien no lo dejaron ver, el único a quien no pareció sorprenderle ese echo fue al director, que bien es sabido tiende a confiar en las personas que a ojos de otros podrían inspirar cualquier cosa menos aquello.

-¿Y el señor Riddle?

Elena se sobresalto un momento al oír el apellido- ¿Riddle?... ¿que pasa con el?

-¿Realizo el también el maleficio?.

La habitación se inundo en un incomodo silencio por un momento, momento que pudo haber sido mucho mas largo de no ser por la ligera risa que se le escapo a la "acusada".

-¿El director a dicho algo gracioso Moldovu? -pregunto Snape con molestia, algo que podría ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquier otro estudiante, pero que por ser Elena de su misma casa y estar acostumbrada a que él fuera así incluso cuando no estaba molesto simplemente se detuvo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro que no profesor, la cosa es que Tom no tuvo nada que ver con todo esto -aclaro aun con la sonrisa amarga en los labios- él es inocente, la única persona que realizo el maleficio _Avada Kedavra_ fui yo, él solo me vio.

* * *

Tom soltó un ligero suspiro de molestia mientras se recriminaba por haberse desviado de camino a la biblioteca, porque una cosa era que su mesa habitual se encontrara ocupada, pero otra diferente era que le llegaran sollozos de ella, y que ademas la que estuviera sentada provocando aquel "alboroto" fuera una leona.

-Estas ocupando mi mesa.

Al sonido de la autoritaria y arrogante voz de Riddle la chica levanto la cabeza del libro que tenia en las manos y que en vano intentaba leer con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. La mirada que le dedico al Slytherin fue simplemente de odio, enojo y amargura, porque lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento Hermione Granger era que llegara una de las serpientes para reírse a costa suya.

-No recuerdo que la mesa tenga tu nombre Riddle -escupió con molestia quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos almendrados para evitar que el chico no la tomara en serio- y tampoco es como si la estuviera utilizando completa así que no me fastidies.

En ese momento algo se movió dentro de la cabeza de la serpiente, porque claro, ya era la segunda persona que le hablaba totalmente falta de respeto en un día, _"Raro"_ pensó. Pero era claro que Elena intentaba mantener su lengua controlada para no decirle nada como lo que la Gryffindor acababa de soltar, porque si bien era la primera que le hablaba así esta no hablaba con infinito sarcasmo, bromas pesadas y frases destinadas a obtener una cierta reacción, no, Hermione había hablado sin premeditar nada, simplemente dejándose llevar por el enojo que había sentido al imaginar que Tom podría molestarla tal y como Malfoy lo hacia tan seguido.

-¿Porque te quedas ahí mirándome como un idiota?, siéntate o vete a otro lado... -siseo Hermione- ...que fastidio.

Y aquello ultimo dicho por la chica obtuvo algo totalmente contrario a lo que debería, porque claro, algo se había movido dentro de la serpiente, y eso no era normal, porque había llamado su atención de esa manera tan irrespetuosa y no era precisamente para mal.  
Sin esperar a molestar-de forma inconsciente-a la chica nuevamente, Tom se sentó en la mesa de la leona para proceder a leer el libro que se había traído de la sala común. Extrañamente no le molestaban tanto los sollozos que la chica intentaba acallar, pero algo se oprimió en su pecho... ¿Porque?

* * *

**Mariyael: **_Me alegro mucho que aun te guste la historia.  
_**  
TiRaNa45:** _Gracias, por un momento creí q__ue había estado un tanto mal mi explicación (tengo problemas con ellas). Disculpa por demorarme tanto en actualizar, a mi también me encanta Draco._

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, tuve unos cuantos problemas que no me dejaron tiempo para escribir, me tenia que leer un libro del que tenia examen, me castigaron y quitaron el computador... pero bueno, no importan mucho las excusas ya que no sirven de nada.**

**Espero no se enojen por la tardanza y me digan que opinan de como va la historia.  
****Ojala me dejen algún review y agradecería cualquier sugerencia que me dieran para incluirla en la historia y que tengan buena semana.  
**

**Mischief managed**


	6. 6: What happened?

_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi sino a la talentosa JK Rowling que creo esta maravillosa historia._

**I solemny swear that im up to no good.**

* * *

-¿Que ocurrió?

El casi nulo desinterés de Tom en la pregunta que acababa de hacerle le había desconcertado, porque desde que se había sentado a su lado había rehuido su mirada, lo que simplemente para ella era algo bueno puesto que no tenia muchas ganas de que él la viera de esa forma, pero era extraño... ¿porque no la molestaba?

-Eso no te interesa -le respondió secamente, secando nuevamente en vano las silenciosas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Y era verdad, porque a Riddle le daba igual la razón por la que la Gryffindor lloraba, solo quería que se detuviera, porque no podía evitar tener la horrible sensación de que se le oprimía el pecho al verla de esa manera, vulnerable, porque él solo la había visto pelearse con Draco sin que ninguna de las palabras de su compañero le afectaran en lo mas mínimo y en ese caso se preguntaba que tan grave era lo que le había pasado para que se encontrara llorando por ello.

-Ignorare que esa respuesta tuvo lugar y te preguntare otra vez -murmuro el chico con tranquilidad- ¿que ocurrió?

-¿Me vas a seguir molestando hasta que te lo diga?

Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en detener las lagrimas que le corrían por el rostro, se había limitado a alejar el libro con tal de no causarle ningún daño al texto, no quería ser regañado por la bibliotecaria en el caso.  
Tom asintió con decisión, aunque seguía sin importarle demasiado lo que ella le pudiera decir si lo hacia el evitar que siguiera lastimando sus ojos en vano, por algo o alguien que no valía la pena.

-Yo... -titubeo y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos amenazando con derramarse, respiro hondamente cerrando sus ojos, dejando caer el liquido que bajo por su rostro rápidamente- un chico me rompió el corazón Riddle, es eso, es todo, ¿estas feliz ahora?

* * *

Y tal y como esperaba que lo hicieran, después de que Moldovu se defendiera de las acusaciones de la leona diciendo lo que había pasado, lo que era obviamente igual a lo que dijo el mismo, solo que visto de otra perspectiva que explicaban cosas que Draco no había podido explicar. Lo echaron de la enfermería, sin dejar que viera el castigo que le darían a la otra serpiente, solo había sido testigo del extenso y arduo trabajo que tendría que hacer la otra chica hasta final del curso y hasta la mitad del siguiente, pero no había podido saber que le pasaría a Elena.

-Draco

La voz de su amigo hizo que se diera cuenta de que, sin premeditarlo, había terminado llegando a la sala común, sus pies lo habían guiado al lugar sin que el siquiera se lo propusiera.  
Al ver a Nott el chico, de tanto que lo conocía comprendió de inmediato la muda interrogante que este le hacia _¿que ocurrió?_.

-¿Tu viste al _troll_ que se encontraba muerto fuera de los invernaderos?

Como siempre oculto a la perfección lo extraña que encontraba aquella pregunta, mas bien asintió, aun no sabia que hacia esa cosa en el colegio pero mentiría si dijera que le interesaba saberlo.

-Evans le lanzo la maldición asesina -le aclaro, su amigo abrió la boca para decirle algo pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de sus labios lo interrumpió- yo la vi, no tengo idea de que hacia _eso_ allí pero se la lanzo para salvar a la sangre sucia.

-¿Te refieres a Lewis? -pregunto presintiendo la respuesta, el rubio asintió con una mueca de asco- ¿tu les dijiste de eso?

-Aunque te sorprenda... -el pelinegro puso una cara de extrañeza- no, mas bien la saque en cierto modo del aprieto, parece que no todos los leones son valientes, aunque no vi que le paso a Evans después del castigo que le dieron a la sangre sucia, me echaron.

A pesar de su normalmente seria actitud el escuchar que a el, a Draco Malfoy lo habían echado le causo risa, una que intento evitar con todas sus fuerzas pero que no fue capaz de contenerla por completo.  
Draco puso una mueca de disgusto al ver como se reía a costa suya, pero le perdono, de todos modos eran el único de sus amigos a quien podía ver como un igual y no como a un súbdito***** o alguien a quien podía pasarle por encima si no hacia lo que el quería.

-Ya... ya, ya paro -respiro profundo para recuperar la compostura nuevamente- perdona, pero debes admitir que eso fue gracioso, me sorprende que alguien te pueda echar de algún lugar.

* * *

Le habría gustado decirle que no había sido su intención hacerla llorar, pero no podía, ella era una _sangre sucia_, él uno de los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin... era totalmente incorrecto, era un daño que le podía hacer a su orgullo y del que estaba seguro nunca se iba a recuperar en el caso de que se disculpara por lo que había echo.Y a su pesar en vez de irse y dejarla así, destrozada, decidió dañar su orgullo intentando hacerla sentir bien de la única forma que se le ocurrió-y creyó-que no dañaría tanto su orgullo.  
Lanzo un bufido de molestia y la abrazo, al principio Hermione se resistió al extraño gesto de la serpiente, pero termino cediendo, para terminar llorando en el pecho de Tom.

-Es que... -a pesar de los sollozos que intentaba acallar contra la tela del chaleco y camisa del chico las palabras que salían de su boca fueron entendidas de inmediato por la serpiente- eran mis amigos... ¿porque no me lo dijeron antes?

Espero un momento, estaba comenzando a interesarle... "_¿Que podrían haberle echo Potter y Weasley para dejarla en ese estado?_" se pregunto. Aguardo a que la chica se tranquilizara un poco mas antes de preguntar, no seria conveniente ir tan rápido si quería obtener una buena reacción, si quería averiguar realmente lo que pasaba, porque si era muy precipitado tenia el riesgo de que ella se enojara y pensara que lo único que quería era tener la información para molestarla... _"¿Pero porque le importaba algo como eso?"_ se regaño mentalmente. Mas bien no hizo caso de su propio regaño porque realmente quería saber que le pasaba a la chica, porque ella era inteligente y lo sabia, no tenia que echarse a morir por gente como ellos, sin importar lo que pudieran hacerle.

-¿Que es lo que no te dijeron? -le pregunto con voz suave en cuanto creyó era apropiado, en esos momento ni siquiera le importaba que su pecho estuviera empapado, o el desagrado que le provocaba el contacto humano.

-Perdona Riddle... -se despego del pecho de Tom para verlo a la cara- pero no es algo que puedo decirte... ni siquiera nos conocemos, ademas, temo que llegue a oídos de Malfoy, quien sabe que haría él sabiendo eso.

-No soy como él Granger -fue sincero, aunque no de la forma en que la chica lo entendió, porque era el era peor que el rubio... pero definitivamente ese no era su estilo por lo que prosiguió, extrañamente, sin mala intención- créeme que sea lo que sea que me digas, los demás podrían oírlo de cualquier parte, menos de mi boca.

* * *

-Tienes que aclararme algo Theo -le hablo a sabiendas de que el chico debía encontrarse leyendo tras los dorseles corridos.

Nott se limito a proferir un sonido dándole a entender a la otra serpiente que lo escuchaba, aunque no se sentía con las ganas de que Draco lo interrogara acerca de algo, lo que fuera.

-¿Que hay entre tu y la sangre sucia Evans?

Sus músculos se tensaron sin que lo evitara, pero... ¿porque?, él no tenia nada con la chica, no que lo recordara al menos, y era obvio que si tenia algo lo recordaría, él no era imbécil como algunas personas que conocía, claro que no. Y el echo es que le preguntaba expresamente que tenia con ella, la pregunta no incluía nada mas.

-Sabes que no tienes que hablar así frente a mi, no es necesario.

Unos segundos después de que el pelinegro dijera aquello Draco se metió dentro de su cama y utilizo un conjuro para que los demás no los oyeran hablar.

-Se me hace costumbre, ¿pero que tienes con ella?

-¿A que te refieres?

Generalmente eran contadas las ocasiones en que el rubio lograba sacarle información a Theodore acerca de algo, ya que dependiendo del tema al chico se le podían ocurrir mil y un formas de huir, responder con preguntas o simplemente encontraba una forma cualquiera de evitar el tema entreteniendolo con otra cosa para después irse como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero esta vez no se iba a rendir, porque era impensable que su amigo quisiera algo con alguien de la baja clase de la otra.

-No lo dejare pasar esta vez Theo, según recordaba tu solo estudiabas con ella, y hacían los trabajos cuando yo estaba con Pansy -le aclaro logrando que su amigo soltara un ruido de frustración.

-Primero que todo... -se mantuvo un momento en silencio, no sabia exactamente con que empezar pero no le costo mucho decidirlo- ... Elena no es hija de _muggles,_ sino que es sangre pura, como tu y como yo... y segundo -la sorpresa de Draco fue obvia, pero no le dijo nada, si le interrumpía corría el riesgo de que el chico no le dijera nada mas- ... me gusta.

* * *

-No tienes que decírmelo ahora -la tranquilizo, ya sabia que aunque fuera una chica, Hermione no una simple chica y aun con todo lo que le había dicho era improbable que soltara algo.

Hermione no le dijo nada, pero unas voces se hicieron oír en la biblioteca, las de sus dos amigos buscándola.  
Con gran velocidad la chica se seco las pocas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y se separo de Tom para arreglar sus cosas rápidamente mientras maquinaba alguna excusa si es que la llegaban a ver con el Slytherin.

-Aquí estoy chicos -les aviso a lo lejos para luego voltearse a Riddle aprovechando que aun no llegaban a donde ella estaba- gracias, tal vez podríamos hablar luego.

-¿Que haces con una serpiente Hermione? -reconoció la voz inmediatamente como la de Ron y se volteo con tranquilidad, recordando que no era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le hacia esa pregunta, lo mismo había pasado una vez cuando había realizado un trabajo con Theodore Nott.

-Lo que yo haga o no haga, y con quien este no les importa -le respondió fingiendo molestia, aun estaba algo dolida.

Tom no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al oír la respuesta que le había dado a sus amigos, aunque si bien recordaba había mencionado que no le habían dicho algo... y por eso le habían roto el corazón... no tenia mucho sentido, pero el se encargaría de encontrárselo.

-Nos vemos mañana Riddle.

Al principio él había pensado despedirse con un simple gesto de cabeza, pero cambio de idea rápidamente ahorrándole una excusa a la chica: "_Nos vemos Granger, espero volvamos a hacer un trabajo juntos"_.  
Pero... ¿porque se había molestado en hacerlo?

* * *

**TiRaNa45:** _Gracias, y no te preocupes que de todos modos ya era una obligación, no me gusta cuando dejan las historias botadas por lo que aunque tuviera que escribir sin ganas lo haría. Y me alegro de haber juntado mas o menos ya las parejas, aunque me falta introducir a Luna, pero ya tengo mas o menos una idea de como hacerlo._

**Mariyael: **_Gracias. Me alegro que te guste mas ahora._

**FLOX: **_ De alguna forma tenia que hacerlo jeje, y gracias. Aunque me va a costar, mi fuerte es el horror no el romance, pero haré lo mejor que pueda._

**Agradezco mucho a los que me siguen, me alegra saber que estan atentos a la historia, y que tengan un buen dia.** _(voy a llegar tarde al colegio por estar escribiendo esto D:)_

_**Mischief managed**_


	7. 7: I believe in you

**TiRaNa45:** _Bueno, es que me encanta esa pareja de Tom y Hermione, es que son como tan iguales y a la vez diferentes, ademas de que ambos no son "lo que se espera" ya que sabemos que Tom no es como el típico chico tal como Hermione tampoco es la típica chica. Gracias, aunque tendrán problemas como todos.  
Bueno a Luna tengo claro ya como la voy a introducir en la historia, y es que a mi Draco nunca me a parecido el tipo malo que trata de ser con todos, tal como Snape yo siempre supe que había algo mas bajo esa mascara de maldad que se pone, y se me confirmo en el príncipe mestizo.  
__  
Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi sino a la talentosa JK Rowling que creo esta maravillosa historia.__  
_

**I solemny swear that im up to no good**

* * *

La forma en que se despertó fue la misma de siempre, un grito ahogado se había escapado de sus labios, tenia la respiración agitada y una ligera capa de sudor cubría la piel de su rostro, ademas de que nuevamente había estado a punto de despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, o lo habría estado, de no ser porque después de cerrar los dorseles se entretenía por unos momentos poniendo hechizos de privacidad para que no lograran escuchar su intranquilo sueño.

-Al menos me salve de irme -soltó con desgana.

Afortunadamente era verdad, jamas se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Draco Malfoy la salvaría de algo como eso. Mas bien, considerando que la había visto, de saberlo antes habría pensado que modificaría la historia a su conveniencia para lograr que la expulsaran, pero había estado tremendamente equivocada. El chico le había contado al profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall lo que había visto de forma que incluso había adornado el _"simplemente luego no me busques si te arrepientes, sangre sucia inmunda"_, con tal de que cuando Lewis le contó su mentira ya sabían de antemano lo que había ocurrido y, teniendo en cuenta que era los dos lideres de casas eran los que mas los separaban en las peleas-sin contar con que Dumbledore ya les creía- les creyeron, ademas que sin haber hablado las dos serpientes en ningun momento-porque no les habían dado ocacion para ello-la _"historia"_ de Draco había sido satisfactoriamente corroborada por la de la chica, solo una pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Elena... ¿porque lo había hecho?.  
Se revolvió de forma brusca sobre la cama intentando quitarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza, la verdad no le importaba mucho lo que había salido de todo eso, al final solo habían llamado a sus padres... nada grave en realidad, o al menos nada grave teniendo en cuenta de que había llevado a cabo el _Avada Kedavra_ bajo las narices del mismísimo Dumbledore.

Comparado con aquello, los labores de limpieza que le habían dado a la Gryffindor habían sido mucho peores, porque tenia que estar los escasos días que faltaban para el termino del periodo escolar ayudando al celador Argus Filch con la limpieza, y la mitad del cuarto año que cursarían a partir de septiembre. O lo habría sido si los padres de la serpiente fueran de otra forma.

Aun intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido el día y noche interior, el momento de levantarse llegaría pronto, pero la chica no tenia demasiadas ganas de ponerse en pie y oficialmente comenzar el día, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Si bien no la habían castigado habría preferido que Dumbledore le hubiera caso a Snape y le dieran un par de días limpiando los trofeos en vez de que llamara a su familia, al fin y al cabo apenas estuvieron con ella fuera del alcance de la vista de Dumbledore y el jefe de Slytherin aprovecharon para castigarle.

Las otras chicas de tercero aun dormían...

* * *

No lo soportaba, todas esas miradas pegadas en el por las razones _"equivocadas"_. Y es que Lewis no había necesitado ni cinco miseros minutos para que todo el colegio se enterara de una versión distorsionada de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y de dejarlo como un traidor a la sangre también, porque él podía saber que Elena no era una sangre sucia, y de que no era Evans sino Moldovu, pero en definitiva el resto de los Slytherin era otra historia, porque ellos no tenían idea de la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Nott, la conversación en la su amigo le había confesado su atracción hacia la castaña.

-¿Desde cuando ayudas a los demás Draco Malfoy?

Aquella voz soñadora le hizo detenerse, habría jurado que por fin estaba solo y allí aparecía ella, Luna _"Lunática"_ Lovegood.

-Yo no ayudo a los demás Lunática

-Pero ayer lo hiciste

-Y conspire contra una sangre sucia Gryffindor _"ayudando"_ a una sangre sucia que quedo en mi casa, si, gran cosa-le respondió haciendo memoria de lo que le habían dicho algunas serpientes y mezclandolo con lo de los leones.

-Pero Moldovu no es una sangre sucia, y Lewis es mala, siempre inventa cosas de mi... o al menos eso me dijo Ginny- le puntualizo Luna parándose frente a el obligandole a detenerse.

-¿Porque me molestas Lunática?, deja de fastidiarme y ve a hablarle de tus estúpidos animales imaginarios a alguien de tu ca...

Se detuvo en seco, a Luna se le acababan de iluminar los ojos con lo que había dicho, porque independiente de los insultos-que oía demasiado a menudo-noto que por fin alguien-aparte de Ginny-le prestaba atención a lo que decía,, y es que realmente lo hacia. Draco era una de las pocas personas a las que les interesaba lo que luna pudiera decir aunque no lo demostrara, y varias veces se había acercado mas de la cuenta a donde estaban ella y la menor de los Weasley viéndose finalmente obligado a molestarlas para mantener apariencias.

-No creí que podrías prestarle atención a lo que digo.

-No lo... -se detuvo y suspiro, ya era una causa perdida por lo que cambio lo que iba a decir- no soy el monstruo que todos creen -le dijo- y tampoco creo que seas una lunática.

La chica no le respondió, aquella no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba, esperaba la negación por parte del rubio ademas de que la insultara repetidas veces antes de irse con actitud de molestia e indignación. Ni toda la inteligencia del mundo la hubiese echo prever lo que el chico iba a decirle, y teniendo en cuenta de que era lo mas "lindo" que hasta el momento había escuchado de la boca de un chico no pudo evitar que un ligero tono carmín cubriera sus mejillas.

-Yo... eh... -se había puesto nervioso al ver la reacción de la chica dejando que sus mejillas se colorearan igualmente, mas bien lo dejo de lado rápidamente y hablo con tono amenazante- si le dices a alguien de esto...

-No se lo diré a nadie -repuso rápidamente, mas bien pudo ver como él Malfoy se disponía a hablar nuevamente- ni siquiera a Ginny -le tranquilizo para luego, inconscientemente dar el golpe de gracia al desconcierto del chico- yo se que la chica a la que ayudaste es lo que tu dices, pero que no averiguaste eso hasta después de ayudarla, yo creo en ti Draco Malfoy.

Y dicho lo ultimo se fue dando saltitos como siempre, con actitud soñadora. Aun con todo el desconcierto que le habían generado las palabras de Luna, Draco no pudo sino insultarse mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque contrariamente a lo que pensaba se sentía bien hablar con la chica de una forma no hostil por primera vez.

* * *

-Pobre chica, tener a tres serpientes atacándola y que mas encima no le crean... es inaceptable -le recalco Ron por centésima vez a sus amigos para luego hablar con una mezcla de asco y miedo- ¿como es que estuviste con ese otro después de eso Hermione?

-Ya te lo dije Ron; Riddle, Evans y Malfoy no le hicieron nada a Lewis, ya sabes lo chismosa que es, cambio los hechos a su favor -le repitió pidiendo ayuda a Harry con la mirada, aunque el chico aun no decía palabra, prefería ser neutral en aquellas discusiones o nunca se _"reconciliarían"_ después de ellas- hable con la profesora McGonagall y ella me dijo que un troll se metió a los terrenos del colegio y que Evans salvo a Lewis, Riddle los vio pero simplemente se fue y Malfoy también lo hizo pero sabiendo como es Lewis fue a avisarle a Snape.

-¿¡Y tu te crees eso!? -melodramatizo Ron nuevamente.

-Claro que si o no te lo estaría diciendo, si le hubieran intentado hacer algo la chica ya estaría muerta, sabes como sus familias -le dijo con frustración al no lograr convencerlo- menos la de Evans, ella es hija de _muggles_ como yo.

-¡Pero...!

-Shhh -le interrumpió Harry.

-¿¡Porque me haces...!?

Se detuvo al ver la razón, Tom Riddle iba un tanto mas atrás de ellos y miraba al Weasley con odio puro, era claro que lo había escuchado todo. Aunque de echo al chico no le interesaba mucho que hablaran así de él, los rumores así simplemente aumentaban el miedo que los demás le tenían y por lo tanto el respeto. Y es que Harry era el único que lo había oído aclararse la garganta informándoles que los oía, lo otros dos estaban demasiado enfrascados en la conversación.

-Buenos días Granger -le saludo ignorando a los dos chicos.

-Riddle... hola -respondió tímidamente preguntándose que tanto habría escuchado- ¿cuanto...?

-Lo suficiente para saber quien tiene la suficiente inteligencia para saber que es verdad y quien no- se adelanto a la pregunta- nos vemos mas tarde.

Le dejo con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Ambos son unos imbéciles -gruño Hermione.

-Yo no dije nada -se defendió Harry.

-De todos modos

-A mi me va a matar... -repuso Ron completamente pálido.

Y la chica se fue enojada hacia la mesa, preparada para ignorar a sus amigos por un par de horas hasta que se acostumbrara un tanto mas a la idea de que fueran pareja, y es que aunque se lo negara a si misma le dolía.

* * *

**Mis disculpas por tardar tanto, tuve algunos problemas con el capitulo, pero finalmente encontre la forma de hacerlo... aunque quedo demasiado corto para mi gusto.**

**Espero opiniones sobre como introduje a Luna, que como todos sabemos siempre sabe y dice cosas extrañas que los demas encontrarian raras, ademas de como reacciono Draco... que a mi parecer solo actua de esa forma tan "malvada" por su familia, a mi no me parece que sea tan asi.**

**Acepto tomatazos y demases pero por favor dejenme un review que ayudan bastante con mi motivacion *se va a llorar* y es que me desmotivo cuando no veo que llegan.  
Bueno, los dejo, ojala hayan disfrutado con el capitulo.**

******Mischief managed.**


	8. 8: Curse

**TiRaNa45:** _Gracias, bueno, si se que quedo corto pero es que últimamente no e encontrado mucho en que inspirarme aparte de que no e leído nada nuevo por lo que las ideas fluyen muy lentamente... aunque no tengo excusa obviamente. Bueno, es que Draco es como... no lo se pero esconde algo, estoy segura, bajo toda esa "maldad", me encanta, y quiero que pueda estar tranquilo y sin fingir junto a alguien que no sea Nott, aunque claro que primero tendrá que superar los obstáculos que su propia casa le pondrá por delante. Cuídate mucho, que tengas un buen día._

**Mariyael:** _Que bien, espero que la forma en que haré que se acerquen sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo, que tengas un buen día._

_Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi sino a la talentosa JK Rowling que creo esta maravillosa historia.__  
_

**I solemny swear that im up to no good**

* * *

-Deja de mirarme de esa forma.

-¿De que forma?

-La que estas haciendo ahora Draco, no es gracioso.

Pero independiente de las quejas de Theodore el Malfoy lo siguió viendo de la misma forma, porque a los leones les había salido mal la broma de ultimo día, y en vez de darle al rubio había terminado entera sobre el pelinegro cuya piel estaba ahora llena de frases tales como _"Los Slytherin son basura"_ y _"Apoyen la igualdad de la sangre"_, todas cosas que una buena serpiente jamas diría. Por lo tanto se dirigía a la enfermería para que la enfermera le quitara esas _"atrocidades"_ de la piel.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar, lamentablemente la enfermera se encargaba de otros pacientes que estaban decididamente mas graves que el pelinegro por lo que simplemente lo mando a sentarse en una de las camillas para que esperara su turno, claro, la poción que habían usado perdería efecto en unas cuantas horas, pero era obvio que mientras antes mejor, por lo tanto no le importaba esperar, solo quería que nadie mas lo viera así.

-Yo me... devuelvo a Pociones... antes de que Snape me haga hacer el informe... -le dijo Draco a Theo apenas aguantando la risa que le daba verle en ese estado.

-Cállate y vete -siseo con molestia sin dignarse a mirarlo.

* * *

- Calla la puta boca y vete!

El grito resonó en todo el baño, así como en los oídos de los chicos que se encontraban allí riéndose a costa suya, y es que Rebecca la había dejado mal, muy mal incluso con los de su propia casa que no habían dejado pasar cualquier oportunidad de molestarla a mitad de los pasillos. Y es que ahora ni siquiera la biblioteca era un refugio para ella, pues algunos de otras casas se dedicaban a recordare lo mala persona que era por intentar _"asesinar"_ a una leona. Y para mas, la bibliotecaria no se encontraba en el lugar y por lo tanto no les había sido demasiado difícil arrastrarla en dirección al baño de chicas del segundo piso, y es que si siempre estaba vació había que_ "aprovecharlo"_.

-No decías lo mismo hace unos minutos -le presumió acercándose unos pasos a ella provocando que instintivamente la chica retrocediera lastimándose las manos con los vidrios que estaban en el piso.

-Ya decía yo que no se iba a poder defender, vamonos, gane la apuesta.

Dicho aquello los dos chicos salieron junto a otro por la puerta mientras se reían, y es que no se arrepentían de lo que habían echo, es mas, lo repetirían si tuvieran la oportunidad.

-Estúpida.

Se insulto a si misma, con dificultad se puso de pie y se dirigió a su varita, arrojada a unos cuantos metros de su cuerpo para proceder a arreglar su uniforme con magia.

-Estúpida -se repitió mientras, en vano, intentaba borrar las lagrimas que habían caído anteriormente por sus mejillas, intentando quitar la hinchazón de sus ojos con el agua helada.

-No sacas nada insultándote.

Se sobresalto un poco al oír la voz de la fantasma y al momento la vio en el espejo tras de ella, pero aquel sobresalto no le duro mucho, y es que Myrtle le había dicho lo que tenia y habría echo de no ser porque se había distraído con todo lo que había pasado, y es que si hubiera sido algo mas bien mínimo eso habría sido lo primero que se le habría pasado por la cabeza, hacerles daño.

* * *

-¿Ocurre algo Granger?

Se quedo perpleja, y es que ella aun no le había dirigido la palabra, de todos modos aun no estaba segura de que era precisamente lo que iba a decirle, era como si Riddle le acabara de leer la mente. Ademas estaba ese tono con el que le había hablado, o la forma en que la miraba, y es que difería completamente de lo que ella tenia pensado que era un Slytherin. Y es que si lo comparaba con Malfoy era completamente lo contrario.

-Yo... -titubeo, lo que iba a decirle se le escapo de la cabeza dejando su mente en blanco y, a su parecer, dejándola como una estúpida.

-Quiero decirte que lo que dije esta mañana no iba para ti, me quede pensando después de eso y me di cuenta de que podrías haberlo malinterpretado -le aclaro con tono apenado- pensé en decírtelo antes pero no quise molestarte en Runas Antiguas.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte Riddle -empezó con seriedad para luego soltar un suspiro- me quería disculpar contigo de parte de mis amigos, o al menos de Ronald y es que él no tiene porque acusarte si no sabe nada.

Y ahora fue él quien quedo perplejo, aunque al contrario de la chica no se lo dejo ver por mas de unos escasos segundos, mas bien para Hermione eso fue mas que suficiente.

-¿Riddle?

-No pasa nada, y con respecto a eso, creo que yo también debería disculparme -soltó con fingida vergüenza, una que aunque no lo dijera la leona pudo notar- agradecería mucho que te disculparas con ellos de mi parte cuando te devuelvas, debo decir que estaba algo alterado esta mañana debido a la cantidad de rumores que circulan y que hablan calamidades acerca de mi persona- mintió, esa _"publicidad"_ le gustaba bastante, le habría gustado matar a la sangre sucia, ademas de que estaba seguro que Evans seria otro peón en sus planes a futuro, otro mortifago.

-No tienes porque fingir -se quedo helado, ¿como lo sabia?- se que no lamentas el haberles dicho eso, ademas... no, olvídalo.

La chica se alejo sin decirle nada mas y simplemente comenzó a hablar con sus amigos haciéndoles creer que aun se sentía ofendida, tal como hacia tras las peleas que tenían, dejando al chico desconcertado.  
_¿Que hice mal?_ pensó Tom intentando encontrar alguna parte de lo que le había dicho en la que hubiera dejado saber sus intenciones, y es que le desconcertaba, y en su mayor parte era porque no hubo error alguno en la forma en que le hablo o en las palabras que uso.

* * *

-Deprimo

Ellos no fueron capaces de oír a quien pronuncio el maleficio, pero si el estallido en el suelo justo antes de hundirse en el agujero que se había generado.

- Que demo... !?

-_Envertestatil_,_ Tarantallegra, Silencius_ -en el instante uno de los chicos se encontraba desmayado y otro inutilizado ademas que sin habla, dejando por un leve momento solo a uno de los tres chicos en _"buenas"_ condiciones- _Incarcerous_ -y finalmente se encargo del ultimo, claro que sin intentar acallarlo.

-¿Volviste por mas Elena? -le hablo con burla, sin embargo fue perceptible por la chica un ligero temblor en su voz, el cual, no le costo mucho dejar de exteriorizar para poder burlarse de ella- te quedo gustando tenerme dentro de ti?

Y aquella fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, lo que menos quería la chica era recordar eso, y es que, debido a como era su familia no le costaba demasiado mantener ciertos pensamientos alejados de su mente... a menos que se alguien lo supiera y se lo dijera claro. Inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula y aferro la varita a su mano con mayor fuerza, sintiendo como los vidrios que no se había molestado en retirar se le enterraban mas profundo en la carne.

-_Furunculus_ -aun con toda la ira, su voz sonó seria, completamente indiferente, en un instante los asquerosos forúnculos hicieron aparición en su piel, causando que el chico soltara un ruido de asco- Moldovu para ti -le aclaro- inmunda serpiente mestiza... _Fiendfy..._

Los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente, se preguntaba si realmente seria capaz de utilizar tal hechizo en su contra, pero rápidamente encontró la respuesta en su cabeza, claro que lo haría, de todos modos entendía que si él estuviera en el lugar de la chica no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo. Aunque ninguno de los dos se esperaba algo, y es que hubieran dos pares de ojos mirando la escena.

* * *

-Buenos días Draco Malfoy.

Fingió sorpresa, ya sabia que la chica iba hacia él, de todas formas su peculiar forma de caminar era reconocible por Draco en cualquier lugar, porque los saltos que daba hacían un sonido claramente diferente del caminar de los demás, mas aun así, sabiendo que la chica se iba acercando a él no se permitió irse, simplemente fingió que no la había notado, a Luna Lovegood.  
Draco no respondió, mas eso no desanimo a Luna que comenzó a hablarle de que tuviera cuidado con los _nargles_ y los lugares en los que se podían esconder para que los evitara.

-¿Porque me hablas?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica, pero inmediatamente la sorpresa desapareció de su fino rostro.

-Creo que eres una buena persona -respondió con tono soñador, dirigiendo sus grandes ojos a un punto fijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- aunque tu no creas que lo eres -interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos al advertir que el Malfoy se disponía a discrepar.  
Y en el momento se escucho un estallido que llamo la atención del Slytherin y la Ravenclaw.

-Me pregunto si los _nargles_ tienen algo que ver en esto.

El extraño comentario de Luna le arranco una sonrisa al rubio, mas bien se dirigió al lugar para enterarse de que ocurría escuchando un par de cosas perturbantes.

-¿Te quedo gustando tenerme dentro de ti?

_¿Que diría Theo si viera esa escena?_ pensó Draco, y es que era claramente extraña, para empezar el chico que acababa de hablar se encontraba dentro de un agujero en medio del pasillo, amarrado con cuerdas y se veía claramente aterrado, mientras que habían otros dos chicos junto a el, uno de ellos silenciado, moviendo las piernas en un alocado baile y el otro desmayado. Y para terminar, era a la chica que le gustaba a su amigo a quien le acababan de preguntar semejante cosa.  
El rostro de Elena cambio a uno de furia, se notaba como apretaba la mandíbula, le dijo algo al chico en voz baja y de pronto...

-_Fien..._

Antes de que pudiera preverlo la Ravenclaw ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino al lado de la otra que estaba a punto de convocar fuego demoníaco. De pronto Luna simplemente le toco el hombro a la serpiente logrando que dejara el maleficio a medias.

* * *

**Me costo bastante encontrar la inspiración y el tiempo para escribir el capitulo pero al fin lo logre y aquí lo tienen, ademas de que ya comencé a escribir el siguiente que espero salga mas rápido que este. Siento mucho haber tardado estos diez días pero no es mi culpa, sino de mi memoria gracias a la cual ya no puedo sacar ideas de mis extraños sueños porque no me acuerdo de ellos y de mis profes que me mandan tarea y fijan exámenes.**

**Encontré**** un poco incomoda la parte del baño con Elena, por eso no entre en muchos detalles, queda a la imaginación de ustedes lo que los tres Slytherin le hicieron a mi personaje en el segundo piso*se pone a llorar*  
Tom subestimo a Hermione y ya vieron lo que paso, aunque ya sabemos que a la leona se le va a pasar rápido, total a mi parecer los dos son casi iguales, como almas gemelas.  
Tengo que decir que me encanta Luna y bueno, seria todo, espero recibir reviews de ustedes ya que me animan mucho y que tengan un buen día/noche.**

**Mischief Managed**


End file.
